


The Guardian

by Ookami_Saru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Overwatch AU, Parallel Universes, Present time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Saru/pseuds/Ookami_Saru
Summary: London. Police Captain Fareeha Amari was just involved in a usual chase of robbers. Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. So she thought. What actually happened? Well, this she will tell you herself.





	1. Preface

When I woke up this morning, everything seemed to be the same. So I thought. I opened my eyes and was welcomed by bright whiteness. The place I was, was so bright it hurt my eyes and I fastly closed them again. Under my cursing I almost could not hear the voice speaking to me.

"Hello, Fareeha." a female voice said.

I blinked until my eyes got used to the lighting and tried to figure out where I was. All I saw was endless white. Even the furniture - a coffee table, couches and the bed beyond me - were bright white.

"How are you feeling?" the woman said.

I turned my gaze and looked at her. She was smiling kindly. Her blonde hair was updone in a messy bun that still appeared formal and fashionable yet not too strict or business like. Like the rest of this place, she wore a white, no, cream white blouse and a matching skirt that fell loosly around her legs.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Elisabeth." Elisabeth said.

The way she said her name made me frown a little. Was there some kind of accent?

"Just Elisabeth.", she added.

There, again. Yes, she had an accent. Could be... German.

"Hello, Elisabeth. I am Fareeha Amari.", I introduced myself after I sat up.

"I know. I have been waiting for you."

That surprised me.

"You have been... What place is this?"

Suddenly her features turned a little sad. Why that?

"Please, take a seat."

Elisabeth gestured towards the couch and I did as I was told.

"I know zis will be hard for you... and, uhm, it's also hard for me to explain."

"Is this something like in those crappy movies, where the protagonist wakes up in an all white place and someone tells them they are dead?" I interrupted her.

She looked at me slightly shocked.

"Ah, no. No, you‘re not dead. Well, right zis moment you are, uhm, almost dead." Elisabeth tried to explain.

"Hold on. So I am about to die or what?"

"Well, at least you are very much unconscious after you hit your head. Zis happened after your free fall from ze park deck zat you experienced after a culprit you were hunting pushed you off ze edge while brawling wiz him."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing left my lips.

"But zis is not ze reason you are here." Elisabeth continued.

"Then why am I?"

Elisabeth‘s hands fidgeted with each other. Just now I noticed, that she was not much older than me, if not to say the same age probably. Something was off with this situation.

She took a deep breath, before she continued.

"Fareeha, you are here because I have a request to ask you. Your accident was just ze key to get you here."

I squinted my eyes at her.

"I still don‘t get it. You say I'm not dead but this place looks like the cliché heaven in movies. So where is here?" I asked her.

"Zis" Elisabeth made a motion as if to embrace the whole place, "Is part of heaven, yes. As well as it is part of hell too. Zis is ze transition place where all dead beings and... well, let‘s say magical beings from all dimensions can gatzer and communicate wiz living beings. Last under certain conditions."

She looked at me cautiously and waited for me to process this information.

"So this is the place we come to before we enter eternity, right?" I asked.

Although I tried to keep calm, my voice trembled a little. Elisabeth nodded.

"Okay. And you wanted to talk to me about a certain matter?"

She nodded again.

"As far as I know, we have never met before, so how come you chose me to talk to and what makes you think I would help you with your case?"

Elisabeth gave me an understanding, motherly smile and sighed in relieve.

"I chose you because you are a good person and ze only one who can help me. Obviously your mother hasn't told you about your ancestors, hasn't she?"

My eyes grew wide in surprise. What has my mother to do with this? And my ancestors? What is she talking about?

"She did." I countered. "My family is well known for military services in the Egyptian army or in other security firms of similar kind."

"I see..." Elisabeth thought out loud. "Still, Ana hasn't told you everything."

I felt anger rise within me. For Christ's sake, what was she thinking? How did she know my mother? And more importantly: Who is she? My hands clenched into fists.

  
„I really don't know what you are talking about or what so ever but if you won't explain what is happening here right away, I won't promise anything!“ I told her, my anger clearly rumbling in my voice.

  
Elisabeth gulped and anxiety flickered in her eyes. She needed a moment to resemble herself, before she carried on.

  
„I zink I should start wiz ze more… easy parts of zis. Yes, we don't know each ozer and we actually should never do, because I have already died years ago. 29 years ago to be exact.“

  
Elisabeth paused for a moment.

Great. I was really talking with the dead. Well, whatever was going on here, I gave it a try. Maybe it was just a shock reaction or a dream. I remembered comrades who had fantastic stories to tell after they got knocked out.

  
„As I told you, zis is a transition room. It is a place between time, space and maybe even universes. Zerefore I know you from ozer timelines too and what your life is like zere. Zis is why I know you are a good, trustful person and ze only one capable for my request.“

  
She looked at me. No smile but all serious. Whatever her request was, I felt she meant what she said and this caught my attention.

  
„And I guess, my capability has something to do with… my pedigree?“ I asked.

  
Strange. The more time I spent with her, the more she seemed to remind me of someone but I could not name them.

  
„Yes.“ Elisabeth answered. „I know I shouldn't be ze one telling you zis but it is important for you to know it. Fareeha, you are more zan an ordinary human being. You are, just like Ana and all your acestors a guardian angel.“

  
My mouth fell open and then I burst into chuckles.

  
„Well, the press did call us that once I guess.“

  
But Elisabeth looked at me as if I insulted her. I cleared my throat to calm down and apologized.

  
„Believe it or not, you are literally a guardian angel but you haven't unlocked your full potential yet. Haven't you wondered why  you rarely have troubles wiz exhaustion or severe wounds? How you manage to complete tasks zat only a few people are able to master?“

  
She looked at me with a questioning look. I had to admit, I never thought about it. I always thought I was lucky or just had some kind of talent. But come to think of it, my wounds did heal incredibly fast and also becoming wounded was quite a difficult task. I remembered that I had once even punched a hole in a sturdy concrete wall with my bare fist. The wall had more than just a scratch but my hand was nearly unharmed, except for the constant throbbing for the next day. I guess I had been too shocked to really have realized it and told myself that it had been an old wall and my anger combined with the perfect angle. Still, form that day on I had been more careful with my strenghth.

  
„So you mean…“ I stopped and looked at her as I began to understand. „My mother survived that assault because she also is a guardian angel?“

  
Elisabeth nodded.

  
„Yes. Sadly zere are just a few timelines in which she didn't experience zis but sometimes I guess she just likes to wear an eye patch and look like a pirate.“

  
She could not manage to suppress a slight giggle.

  
„I'm sorry. Well, I guess Ana can explain zis better zan me, as she knows her job. All I know is zat each timeline or universe has zeir own guardian angels who are responsible for zem. What exactly I don't know but if evil zings happen, your kind is zere to prevent worse.“

  
For some reason this reminded me of comics like The Green Lantern, Justice League or even Star Trek. Was I some kind of super hero now? Well, for some kids I definetly was.

  
„And you think something evil is happening?“  
Elisabeth’s gaze turned fearful and she clutched her hands. I sensed a slight trembling in her shoulders.

  
„I have a… a bad feeling.“ she nearly whispered. „My daughter. She has changed, no, not her. But certain events zat should have happened, did not or did happen diferently.“

  
Her daughter? I tilted my head slightly. Out of routine, I reached for my notebook as every police officer would do.

  
„Your daughter, you say? How old is she?“ I asked.

  
„I guess she must be… 36 or 37 by now.“

  
„When was the last time you saw her?“

  
A soft sob reached my ear and I remembered that my informant was already dead. I put down my notebook and patted one of her knees to comfort her.

  
„I… I'm sorry. A habit of mine. Uhm, well… so, I shall keep an eye on your daughter?“

  
Her gray eyes were filled with tears as she looked at me. It always hurts to see a mother like this, a mother who had lost her child. Although this time it was the other way around maybe but it did not change much.

  
„Yes. Please take good care of her. Ze path she is wandering, is not good for her. Somezing… or maybe… someone is keeping her away from ze life she is supposed to live. A-actually…“

  
She fell silent all of the sudden and shook her head.

  
„Maybe I am not supposed to say zis.“

  
„To say what?“

  
I looked at her intendly. She wanted to tell me something. Something important. My heart beat became faster, knowing she held something I should know.

  
She smiled at me, half sad, half happy.

  
„You two should have already met and zis is why I am worried.“

  
I frowned.

  
„Your daughter and me?“

  
„Yes. You and her. Zis has happened in every timeline but not here. Ze stories and events may be different but ze bonds are all ze same. If not, something is wrong.“ Elisabeth said.

  
„Where do I find her?“

  
Elisabeth made a thoughtful expression.

  
„I can't say it for sure but maybe your accident might lead you to her.“ she said slowly.

  
Well, after what she had told me what had happened to me, I was not so sure of that. If I remembered correctly, I had been chasing robbers across a shopping mall which ended in a public parking lot close to the Thamse. So either I was taking a swim right now or I was somewhat moving closer to the ground.

  
Anyway, there were still some things I had to get to know.

  
„And what does she look like? What is her name?“

  
But Elisabeth just gave me an angelic smile and reached over the coffee table to gently stroke my cheeks.

  
„You will know exactly ze moment you see her.“

  
Suddenly, it was hard for me to breathe. I gasped as if a had taken a blow to the gut.

  
„W-wait! How will I…“

  
My vision blurried and became black. I felt as if I was falling. Falling into an endless hole.

  
I am Fareeha Amari. 32 years old, police captain of the London police, member of the special force team known as Raptora, callsign Pharah. I was born in Cairo and came to London after the head of the British Global Security Team and the MI6 asked for help to set up a new international special force to fight terrorism called Overwatch. Until now, I have lived like every other human being with this kind of job. But I am not an average human being. I am a guardian angel.


	2. Groundhog Day

„PHARAH! QUICK, GET THE AMBULANCE OVER ‚‘ERE!“

I heard the high pitched voice of one of my colleagues. Lena Oxton. I tried to breathe and regretted it the same moment I did. My rib cage felt as if a wrecking ball had hit it and crushed it into tiny pieces. I growled in pain.

  
„My, goodness, luv!“ Lena gasped as she noticed me.

  
She seemed to dangle over the edge of the container that I lay in as I noticed when I managed to open my eyes. Hum, that seemed familiar.

  
„We thought you were dead! Gracious God, are you alright?“

  
„ Is it Groundhog Day?“ I asked with a cracking voice.

  
Breathing was hard, not only due to my condition but also due to the wondeful scent of rotten food and other rotten things I did not want to know about.

  
„Uhm, no luv. It's Tuesday. Why you ask?“

  
„Because this feels a little like a deja vu.“ I chuckled and immediately growled again.

  
„Haha! Well, you still got some humor in you, so this stunt of yours wasn't that bad after all.“ Lena giggled nervously.

  
Although she pretended to be joyful as always, her face was pale and twisted in sorrow. Yeah, this was Lena. Always joyful, bubbly and a bit hyper active. I saw her turning her head slightly and it seemed as if she was mumbling something to herself.

  
„What you say?“, I asked her.

  
„I… I'm just glad that this container was standing here. Looks like trash can be a lifesaver sometimes.“

  
„Would have prefered a swim with the river spirits of the Thames.“ I said.

  
„River spirits? Naw, have you been reading these novels again? Who was the author?“

  
„Ben Aaronovitch.“ I answered. „And yes I read them. Again. They are pretty good you know and thinking about a bath with Beverly Brooks or Tyburn does seem very appealing right now.“

  
It took me a while to get out these words but as the buzzing in my head began to fade slowly, it got easier to… well, return to the living. Paramedics carefully pulled me out of the container and were glad and astonished I was conscious. Well, they did not know what I had just learned about myself.

  
„Take her to the London Police Hospital, guys.“ Lena ordered, as she jumped in the ambulance.

  
I was always astonished how fast she could be. No one had noticed her or could have even closed the door before she could have entered. She should habe been an olympic sprinter, not cadett of the police.

  
„Why the police hospital, Lena? Can't we just drive to the central?“ I pleaded her.

  
She held up a finger as if she tried to mimic our boss, Commander Morrison.

  
„You know we have to go there and you know Morrison will kill you, if you don't show up there. Especially after what happened today, luv.“ Lena scolded me.

  
Then a dirty smirk spread her lips. Oh, I knew what she was about to say.

  
„And: Dr. O'Deorain would be really sad, if she couldn't treat your wounds.“

  
I rolled my eyes and was thankful for the paramedic blocked the view, so I did not have to look at that famous satisfied Oxton grin.

Dr. Moira O'Deorain was the head of the police hospital and part of the secret department named Overwatch. Most of the time she – if she wasn't been mistaken for a man, which happened quite often – and a selected handful of doctors took care of us special force members. Unfortunately, it seemed as if I turned out to be her favourite patient. Whenever she saw me, she found a reason for a check up. This caused the rumor of us „sharing sheets“. Not that I don't fancy dating women, I do exclusively date them, but Dr. O'Deorain wasn't the kind of woman I dated. My type definetly wasn't a female David Bowie with a strange attitude towards „healing“ people and a 10 plus age gap. No, thank you. Actually, I could picture her being a torture expert or a dominatrix. Don't get me wrong: I absolutely oppose these kind of kinks! Oh, and did I mention her fingernails? Just looking at them is painful. Anyway.

  
We arrived at the hospital. Everything went as usual. The nurses took me in and called for the doctor. „Surprisingly“ Dr. O'Deorain showed up herself.

  
„Well, well. What has happened to my little bird?“ she chirped.

  
If that wasn't enough, she let her gloves snap loudly against her wrists as she put them on. A habit of her, that made me shudder and always gave me the urge to run away like a drug dealer who feared a proctoscopy.

  
„Don't call me that, Dr. O'Deorain.“ I snapped.

  
„Hmph, very well. But after what I heard from Oxton, you did learn how to fly today.“ Dr. O'Deorain answered coolly.

  
She attached me to some machines and kept silent. At least she would not tease me, so I had time to think about Elisabeth's request. What did I know? I knew her daughter was about 37. And accordingly to Elisabeth's accent, she probably had German roots, if her mother's accent was German. I was about 80 percent sure about that. What else?

  
„Hrrrm!“ I hissed, when Dr. O'Deorain almost slammed a needle into my neck.

  
„Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb your thinking?“ she mused.

  
_Oh, come on! You did that on purpose._ , I thought.

  
„None of your business.“ I grumbled.

  
Dr. O'Deorain just pursed her lips and turned back to her notes. The rustling of her coat told me she was rummaging with something or so. I wasn't sure but thought I heard her cursing over something. Guess my vitals weren't so good in some points after all. Then she suddenly opened the door and poked her head out.

  
„Jonathan? Can you please take over? You can handle this patient.“ She barked down the corridor.

  
What? She was handing me over? Me? Something must have happened otherwise she would never… I had no time completing my train of thoughts as another doctor entered.

  
„Hello, Captain. I'm Jonathan.“ A young man introduced himself.

  
Dr. O'Deorain already headed out, her notes clutched to her chest. Why was she in such a hurry? I had to check out that later. First I had to deal with Elisabeth's request and find a strategy. Maybe I had no other option than digging in our data at the HQ about all registered women of 37 years and German background. What a wonderful outlook.

  
„Ouch!“

  
„Oh, sorry!“ Jonathan apologized. „I hope it did not hurt too much. Your ankle is repositioned now.“

  
I blinked at him.

  
„How did I not notice it?“

  
His smile grew wide.

  
„Looks like you were in deep thoughts, captain. Or maybe it was due to the technique from Dr. Ziegler I was using.“ He explained.

  
„Looks like it.“ I mumbled.

  
Dr. Ziegler. I had never heard that name. Was this person working for us?

  
Jonathan looked back and forth between me and the report.

  
„Wow, I'm amazed!“ He exclaimed. „After what has happened to you, you almost should be dead. You must have had a guardian angel beside you during that accident. And still your condition is amazingly good. Huh, it never gets boring here.“

  
Funny everyone was talking about guardian angels today. Well, hello. Here you saw a guardian angel but I was sure I did not have one by my side that time. Or had I? This was confusing.

  
„You mentioned a Dr. … Zaigler before. Are they working for us?“ I asked.

  
Jonathan looked up from his report and I could see sparkles in his eyes. Seemed as if I hit a nerve.

  
„You mean Dr. Angela Ziegler. No, she doesn't work for us, sadly. She is a renommated doctor and leads the field of biogenetic medicine. Really smart and intelligent and an eye catcher.“ Jonathan said with a wink. „Every man wants to be with her. You know, she actually had been candidate for being the most hottest woman alife!“

  
Ah, there we go again. Why do you and your kind seem to objectify stunning hot women? Okay, okay. We sometimes do too. Still…

  
„Really?“ I asked.

  
I was not sure why I picked up this game but somehow I was interested in this Dr. Ziegler. It was just a feeling and wild speculations but at least her name appeared German, which could be a route in my special request.

  
„So beauty and brain?“

  
„Yes. You should google her if you don't trust me. Dr. Angela Ziegler. I heard she is lecturing somwhere here. But Dr. O'Deorain won't let me go.“ Jonathan said.

  
Bingo! At least I got something to start with.

  
„Why won't she?“

  
Jonathan bit his lip and seemed to blush slightly.

  
„I uhm. I made her angry last time she gave us a lesson. I lost a bet so I… I had to hit on her.“

  
I stared at him.

  
„You should get new friends.“ I said.

  
He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

  
„Well, maybe you would go out with me when you feel better, captain.“

  
„Wrong question, buddy. I play on your team.“

  
He laughed again.

  
„I know, I know. Well, then maybe we could meet for a pint then some time. I heard you have some real interesting stories to tell.“

  
Jonathan straightened himself and cleared his throat.

  
„My work is done here. I would say you'll get some rest and will check on you tomorrow. If you need something, just call for the nurses.“

  
„Thank you Jonathan. Oh, and what was her name again?“

  
He smirked slightly.

  
„Dr. Angela Ziegler. Looks like you are quite interested in her.“

  
I gave him my best professional police smile, which many officers used to hide something.

  
„Just for a special mission.“

  
„Ah.“ Jonathan said and nodded.

  
With one last grin, he left my room and I turned my head to stare at the ceiling. Dr. Angela Ziegler. Whoever she was, she was my first target to check on.

* * *

During the night I suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching me or maybe it was just the touch cool fresh air. I was sure that no one had opened the window. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

  
„Fareeha.“

  
It was my mother. I blinked over to the window and then back to her.

  
„You know there exists something called door?“ I asked her.

  
Her look was stern and the corners of her mouth twitched the way they always do when she was not amused.

  
„I opened it from the inside.“ Mom said curtly. „We need to talk.“

  
_Yes, we do need to talk._ , I thought.

„What is it, mother?“

  
In her remained eye glimmered a dangerous fire. I prepared myself for a lecture. Her arms crossed she just sat there for a moment, taking her time to calm herself to avoid yelling. We still were in a hospital at night time.

  
„What happened when you were unconscious?“ she asked.

  
„I guess, I was supposed to be unconscious.“ I answered.

  
„Fareeha. Don't mess with me now!“

  
I knew she really had to fight against her temperament and me provocating was driving her nuts.

  
„Tell me what happened!“

  
I took a deep breath and noted that it was not as painful anymore.

  
„When were you going to tell me we were guardian angels?“ I asked.

  
Mom cursed silently under her breath.

  
„So you met her?“

  
„Who? Elisabeth? Yes, I did and she told me some interesting things about life and death and who I am.“

  
My mother pressed her lips into a flat line. I looked at her, awaiting her reaction.

  
„I did not want you to find that out, habibti.“ She sighed and stood up from her chair. „Yes, we are guardian angels. Better to say we are protectors. Angels is what humans call us.“

  
I stared at her profile as she gazed out of the window. She appeared far older than she actually was and fragile. I have not seen her like this in a very long time.

  
„So, we protect the innocent?“ I asked.

  
„Yes. And we here to deliver justice and fight the evil kinds of us.“

  
I frowned.

  
„I guess that is not that bad of a thing to be.“

  
She turned to me and… I did not but it seemed as if she was frightened or shocked by my answer. Why?

  
„No, Fareeha. This is an endless war we fight. I don't want you to have to fight in it too.“ She said and her voice trembled slightly. „I want you to live a normal, happy life, Fareeha. As a protector you can't do that. You always have to be careful, always have to watch out whether the dark kinds are around. Like that, family even friends are always in danger.“

  
„And yet you had founded a family.“ I countered.

  
She looked at me as if I had slapped her face.

  
„Yes, but for what price?“ she said bitterly. „Your father had to hide and still they found and killed him! No, Fareeha. I don't want you to go through all of this too.“

  
I saw a small movement and I knew exactly what she was up to. No. She would not erase my memory. Not this time.

  
„But this is who I am.“ I protested.

  
She came closer to me and as she did I quickly checked my chances to somehow wack her small gun out of her hand.

  
„Trust me, habibti. It's better for you.“

  
Now she was close enough for me to reach her if I lunged up and probably fall outof my bed. I waited for her move.

  
„Mother knows best, habibti.“

  
There! She pulled out her gun with the drug darts that erased one’s memory partly. But I was prepared. As fast as I could, I tore up my sheets and threw myself in her direction. I heard the shatter of her gun that fell to the ground and the next moment we both hit the floor as well. I growled in pain. Looked like I needed to stay in hospital for a bit longer.

  
„No, mom!“ I panted. „Elisabeth asked me for help. Her daughter is in trouble and it probably has something to do with these evil kinds as you call them. You know I can't leave it untouched! You raised me to stand up for justice and for the innocent to protect them, didn't you? She seems to need my help and more over this whole thing also seems to have somethingto do with me!“

  
As I spoke, my voice became louder. Anger and suppressed emotions got the better of me. Everything I had always felt, everything that I found unjust my mother had done to me, everything I had felt missing just exploded out of me. For some odd reason it felt good and relieving.

  
„You think, you know what's good for me?! You know nothing! All these years I felt like I missed something and I didn't know why! It felt as if I was living a lie and this had something to do with your memory modification trick you always played on me when I was younger. Have you ever asked yourself what this would do to you? What it did to me?“

  
Tears rose into my eyes and I pinned my mother to the ground. She stared at me in shock.

  
„I wanted to protect you.“

  
„You LIED to me!“

  
I felt a hot tingling that crawled up my back. The pain in my body faded and it felt as if I was energized by some kind of inner power. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment.

  
„You lied to me about you, about my family, about me.“ I grumbled at her. „This I can't forgive you.“

  
A sob reached my ears and I saw the glister of tears running down my mother's cheeks. She was crying.

  
„I didn't want to hurt you.“ She pressed out between her sobs. „I didn't know you were feeling like that. I didn't know you felt… lost and incomplete. I just wanted to protect you from this burden. I wanted you to live a carefree and happy life.“

  
Her crying grew harder and I began to feel sorry for her. My anger calmed and now I saw my mother all scared and honestly sorry. The tingling heat cooled down and I loosened my grip.

  
„I'm sorry, Fareeha.“

  
I let go of her wrists and cautiously, she lifted up to me. Her hands brushed away the tears I cryed myself and then she pulled me into her arms. I let her.

  
„I'm sorry, habibti. I really only wanted the best for you but I didn’t see that I harmed you with that.“ She whispered. „No matter how you decide, I will help you as far as I can.“

  
We stayed silent for a while, just holding onto each other. Mom softly rocked back and forth. Something she had always done when I could not sleep or needed to calm down. I always liked it. It made me feel safe.

  
„Tell me about…“ I began. „About us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tipp: To fully understand the reference to Ben Aaronovitch, I suggest to read his book series Peter Grant. They really are well written and have an interesting plot-line. Worth reading!
> 
> Also: Follow me on Facebook and learn more about my journeys, myself and get exclusive contents no one else will get as part of the community! 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/OokamiSaru/


	3. Lumos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back (not in black, but still). It had been very quiet around me for a long time, due to drastic changes in my life recently. This included very little time for me to write at all and a blockade for writing. I now have picked up this story and I hope I will be able to continue it now (at least on irregular basis). Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Just leave a comment or so to let me know.

“Take a deep breath.”

Slowly I did as the mechanic voice of Zenyatta told me. It was just a few days ago that I found out about my true self and yet my mother had told me just parts of our origin. Well, to be honest, how much could one digest within such a short time, filled with life changing events?

Anyway. Zenyatta was somewhat of a protector – as mom called us – and was let in on our… secret? It was still hard for me to keep up with the changes.

“Good.”, Zenyatta said. “Now imagine a pathway before you. How does it look like to you? Is it a simple door? A trail through the woods? Imagine it clearly in all its details and try to memorize it.”

My forehead curled up in a concentrated frown, as I tried to imagine this pathway. Unfortunately, I had never been very talented at this kind of creativity. I sighed in frustration.

“I can’t do this.”

“What’s the matter, Fareeha?”, Zenyatta asked.

“I don’t understand this pathway thing. For what do I need it? And why all of the sudden is mom trusting you to teach me something about this guardian angel thing?”

If he had been able to frown, I was very sure he would have done it, but instead he just tilted his head a little.

“So, Ana hasn’t told you that I’m also a protector or guardian angel?”

Great. Why couldn’t she just plain-talk to me? Looked like I had to gather most of the information myself.

“No. She didn’t.”, I replied.

“Hmmm.”, Zenyatta mused. “May I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

I leaned back in my bed and cautiously rolled my shoulders to loosen up the tension of my meditation attempts.

“What do you know about Overwatch?”

This surprised me a little.

“Overwatch is an international secret anti-terror special force, that fights against Talon in particular. It is set up of only the best agents, soldiers and similar personalities who have specialized in protecting peace. Next to our daily routines in our everyday job, we also complete special missions.”, I answered.

Zenyatta nodded and folded his hands in his lap.

“And what are we?”, he asked.

I arched my eyebrow with a questioning look.

“Is that some kind of aphorism?”

“No, it’s an honest question. What are we?”

“Well, Omnics and…”

Something at the back of my mind forced me to stop and rethink. Zenyatta wanted to tell me something very important, but he knew that I would just not accept it if he just told me it himself in this case. I needed to find it out myself to fully understand. And then it hit me like a wrecking ball.

“You mean… All members of Overwatch are… protectors?”, I whispered.

“Correct.”

The door to my room was nearly slammed open and Dr. O’Deorain mustered us. Her features were sharper than usual and her lips were pressed into a thin line. Was she pissed about something?

“And this is why she is under my care.”, she finished her entrance.

She made her way past Zenyatta to my bed and checked her notes doing so.

“You may leave now, Omnic.”

“But Moira, I was about to –“

“I haven’t allowed you to call me by my first name. Now leave. She’s my patient.”, she cut him off.

He silently hovered out of the room, leaving me alone with Dr. O’Deorain. I let her take my vitals. A tense silence filled the room.

“What’s the matter, Dr. O’Deorain?”, I finally broke the silence.

She sighed softly but did not bother to look up from her notes.

“You need to learn to control your power.”

“My power?”

Now her bicolored eyes focused me. They seemed to carry sorrow but also a warning.

“Yes. Everyone of us has their special powers or abilities, if you want to keep it simple. And all of us know how to use it properly. Apart from you.”, she explained.

I looked at my hands. What power did I hold within in me? Could it be something like “The Hulk”?

“I haven’t noticed that much of a special power.”, I admitted.

Dr. O’Deorain snorted ironically.

“Of course not. Your mother was an expert at rewriting memories and suppressing your abilities that way. I told her this wouldn’t work. In fact your powers can kill you now, that you don’t know about them or how to use them or when they will even show.”

She let out an annoyed growl and shook her head, mumbling to herself. It was odd to see honest concern in Dr. O’Deorain. I pushed myself up a little, as far as my still hurting rib cage and spine would let me.

“What is your power, doctor?”

Slightly surprised, she blinked at me.

“I’m a phoenix.”, Dr. O’Deorain answered. “I can heal wounds.”

I looked at her. Her gaze was sharp as usual, mixed with a bit of skepticism. There was more to her power.

“You can heal… I thought a phoenix is said to be able to revive people.”

Her right hand clenched into a ball. Looked like I had been right.

“Well, this is just what tales tell us. Not all phoenixes can revive.”, she snapped.

“So, you mean there are other phoenixes who _can_ revive people?”

She growled again, now clearly annoyed with me. Oh, well. Seems to happen quite often to detectives and police members if they are collecting information from others. At least to me, as I do tend to be quite blunt at times.

“Yes, there are other phoenixes who can revive.”, Dr. O’Deorain pressed through her clenched teeth. “But they are different than me.”

I noticed the trembling of her right fist. Well, I just had to know it, so I pushed on.

“What makes you different?”, I asked.

Taking a deep breath, she seemed to regain her usual cool and confident mind set.

“I’m a demonic phoenix. I can heal and take life, depending on the situation. In fact, I need to take life to quickly regenerate my healing powers. I just have a certain amount of this at hand. So, my healing is very much limited, if I don’t have time to rest or at least bound to an unlovely condition.”

A demonic phoenix. This sounded more like the dark kind of protectors than the kind mother was counting us to. Maybe Dr. O’Deorain was more of a good demon? Or was she forced by Commander Morrison to work for us? If so, how did he manage it?

She must have noticed me thinking about this information and as if to start a card trick, she spread her hands in front of me.

“One hand gives…”, she said and a small golden orb materialized in her hand, that slowly began to levitate. “The other one takes.”

As she lifted her right hand, a dark violet energy string connected with the orb and I could watch it shrink, as if the dark power sucked it empty like a drinking pouch pack. This was the first time I had the chance to consciously witness the abilities of a protector and it was not the last time for sure.

* * *

Later that day, Lena dropped by.

“Oi, Fareeha! Got ya sumthin’.”, she greeted me, lively as ever.

Before I could properly sit up, she had tossed me a laptop over. It hurt a bit getting the device hit against my sensitive wounds, but well… that’s Lena. At least she remembered getting me this.

“Thanks for picking it up from office.”, I thanked her.

“Aaw, no probs, luv.”

With a satisfied grin, she seated herself at my bed side.

“How’re ya feeling?”

I smiled although it felt a little forced, as my condition was visibly not the perfectly best. Still it could have been much worse and I did not want her to worry too much.

“Not bad. My feet are still tingling, but Dr. Jonathan is very positive that I’ll fully recover.”

“Good to hear tha’.”, she sighed. “You know, I was really worried you wouldn’t make it. I’m sorry it had to be the container but…”

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m very glad that it was standing there.”, I laughed.

Although Lena started laughing herself, I noticed she blushed slightly as if she remembered something embarrassing. Maybe it really had been her doing that I landed in the container?

“Yeah, haha, not my fault… just choice.”, Lena mumbled

“Lena.”

My voice made her jump and she blinked at me several times.

“ _You_ saved my life, didn’t you?”

Completely startled, Lena looked at me with eyes so big, I worried they would fall out of her head.

“I… You… How did you notice?”

She was completely helpless. How cute.

“You are a protector, aren’t you? Like Dr. O’Deorain, Zenyatta and my mother. Everyone of Overwatch is.”, I explained. “I have been thinking the past few days and have come to the conclusion that you probably have taken care of me landing more or less safe. Just mentioning the fact that you are incredibly fast strengthens my guess, as the containers weren’t supposed to stand there at the time of my accident.”

Now she was staring at me, as if I had told her I suffered a deadly illness. Oh, boy. She really needed to work on her poker face, if she wanted to become more than just a cadet of the police.

“Uhm…”, Lena cleared her throat. “Well, you know… You never seemed to know about us protectors, although Ana is one of us and you never showed your abilities yourself. So, I tried to act normal around you like I would with any other human.”

I could literally watch her looking for the best sounding phrasing of her arguments. She nervously fidgeted with the blanked, while she was scratching her neck with her other hand.

“Well… Yes, I put the container there for you.”, she admitted. “I’m a time keeper.”

I tilted my head.

“A time keeper?”

Lena started to chuckle all of the sudden. I guess, I must have looked ridiculously stupid or so.

“Yeah! I can travel backwards through time for short periods and can modulate time to my advantage in terms of movement speed.”, she explained.

“Aha…”, was all I could manage to answer at that moment.

Now it was getting really fantastic. My doctor could heal people with some strange energy she could create out of nowhere with her bare hands and my colleague could travel through time as if it was nothing. And here I thought I was beginning to know what was going on. What a fool I had been.

“When I saw you falling”, Lena continued, “I flashed over to the edge and saw that you would hit the blank ground. So, I rewound time for a few moments and flashed downstairs before you were about to fall and tried to place something to absorb the impact from your fall. Well, the only thing I saw there was the container.”

I frowned.

“So, this blueish flash I remember was you?”, I asked.

Again, Lena blushed beet red.

“Yes, that was me…”

We fell silent. Lena still a little embarrassed for some reason and me replaying my accident in my head. I noted Lena shifting at my side and taking a breath as if she wanted to say something, but her buzzing phone distracted her. Obviously, her girlfriend was calling her to remind her of some kind of appointment or so.

“Haaah, I gotta go. See ya around, luv!”

“Thank you, Lena.”

With a big grin she blinked towards the door. Seemed as if she liked this way of moving and now that she could use it freely in front of me… As I was thinking about this, I wondered what was hiding inside myself. Out of an impulse I balled my hand before me. For a few moments; I stayed in this posture, concentrating on my fist.

“Lumos!”

I opened my hand and… nothing happened.

“Hrrrrr… What was I expecting?”, I scolded myself.


End file.
